


[Cover] love is for children and other lies by Fahye

by caitbird



Series: Fic Covers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fic cover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitbird/pseuds/caitbird
Summary: Cover for love is for children and other lies by Fahye
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Fic Covers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047763
Kudos: 6





	[Cover] love is for children and other lies by Fahye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is for children and other lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575215) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Author's Note:**

> Background photo of Budapest by Dominika Gregušová.  
> View on [tumblr](https://caitbird.tumblr.com/post/643652495552512000/fic-cover-i-made-for-love-is-for-children-and)


End file.
